What?
by zoey tamagachi
Summary: "Gaara... I Dare you to..." "Naruto! don't you even think about it!" "Nani? I'm being innocent!" "Innocent my foot I see those gears working in your head!" "Why Kagome-chan it was going to be very innocent" "Sure" ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

"No! My Digimon is Better then you're Pokemon!" a boy with Black hair and aquamarine eyes stated as a girl with Red Hair and Blue eyes looked at him in determination "No! My Pokemon is better than you're lame Digimon (Zoey: Oh no she didn't? Shippou: Oh yes she did!) A women with long blond hair and blue eyes came in the room "what are you two arguing about?" she asked as she stood by the couch the girl with Red hair and blue eyes looked at her aunt "well Kenji over there said that my Pokemon is lame and said that his Digimon is better!" she said her long red hair was up in pigtails and they reached to her waist she wore a black shirt with a happy bunny on it and black jean shorts and sandals.

The boy known as Kenji looked at his twin "Well Miyu it's true!" he said he had short spiky black hair he wore a Red shirt with a skull on it black knee length shorts and some red Vans they both looked to be about 14 years old. They both glared at each other.

__

My Pokemon brings all the nerds to the yard

there like do you wanna trade cards Damn right

I wanna trade cards I will Trade you but not my Charizard.

My Pokemon brings all the nerds to the yard

there like do you wanna trade cards Damn right

I wanna trade cards I will Trade you but not my Charizard

My Pokemon brings all the nerds to the yard

there like do you wanna trade cards Damn right

I wanna trade cards I will Trade you but not my Charizard

.

Miyu looked at her cell phone and smirked " I bet Uncle Naruto will tell us who is better!' she said in a sing song voice, she answered her cell "Hi Uncle Naruto!" she said with cheerfulness "hey Mi-chan!" he said with a happy voice "Hey uncle Naruto which anime is better? Pokemon or Digimon?" she asked as she put her phone on speaker "hmm hard choices but my Pokemon will beat Digimon any day!" he said with a proud voice "awe Uncle Naruto!" Kenji whined "enough you two!" Their aunt said she had long Blond hair that reach her butt she stood about 5'7" she wore a red shirt with dark Green shorts and black flip flops.

"You two sound like your parents when they were younger" she said, both children looked at her "I'll call you back later Uncle Naruto!" Miyu said as she hung up"can you tell us about how our parents first meet?" Kenji asked with hope in his eyes "sure!" she said as she sat down on the couch both kids sat on the floor in front of her "well it all started out back when they were younger....."

* * *

"Gaara we're going to Naruto's party!" a girl with blond hair with four Afros on the top of her head said as she waved a card in his face, "why would I want to go to Naruto's party Temari?" he asked with a bored cold voice, "well Naruto wants you come and I want you to come with us!" she said with a smile.

Gaara just stared at her "I'll take that as an 'OK!'"she said with an enthusiastic smile. as she walked away. Garra gave a soft sigh as he got up from the floor and out the door, _'wonder why they want me to come_?' he thought as he sat in the park under a tree '_unless they are trying to do something_' he thought with a frown it was going to be Naruto's 19th birthday party everyone that Naruto knew was going to be there.

Gaara gave another soft sigh and looked up at the sky '_let's just hope what ever they are planing. . . isn't horrible_'

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Next Day At Naruto's Party

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Gaara sat in a dark corner hoping that Naruto or Temari won't find him but unfortunately hope was not on his side as Naruto Found him, He cursed every Kami there was when Naruto Dragged him to the Basement.

"Gaara! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Naruto said as they enterd a room, it was green with Black boarder and a soft Black Carpet there was some people in the room. "Naruto why am I down here?" Gaara asked in a bored tone while glaring at him. Naruto gave a nervous laugh "well you see. . ." he started with a sheepish smile while rubbing the back of his head but then he stop and gave Gaara a serious look "I want to play a game" Naruto said while staring at him every one snickerd at Naruto " what type of game?" Gaara asked "Spin the Bottle!" Naruto said as he grabbed Gaara's hand and made him sit with every one else.

Gaara wore Black pant's with a Black AC/DC shirt with High Way To Hell on it ( I own!!) and Red All-Star's, Naruto wore black Baggy pants with a chain and a blue button down shit open with a white shirt underneath and black Airwalks.

"so Gaara are you ready?" Naruto asked

* * *

Zoey: Hmm Its Gaara and Kagome paring!!

Shippou: Great you are really doing a Naruto and Inuyasha paring?

Zoey: yea of course I am! I Love Gaara!

Edward: like you love Sesshomaru?

Itachi: and Bankostu?

Sora: and Gaara? and Sora? and Riku? and Tamaki? and-

Zoey: OK! god I get it! I love sexy anime guys! sheesh!

Shippou: ^.^; R&R Everyone


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I own Nothing But if I did then the world would be mine! Muwhahahahahaha! -sighes-

**Warnings**: umm Yeah there are some messed up things in this story

**A/N**: Please Enjoy! even if its short! and thanks to my lovely reviewers!

KagHieiLuver

ayashi77

Vampier Miko 159

kurai-rin-kistune

XXmistressdeathXX

* * *

Gaara Sat There looking at his surroundings then he noticed a girl with Long Black hair and Surprising Sapphire eyes he notticed that that she had pink pouty lips smooth milky skin and from what he can see a nice body.

"Oh Gaara thats Kagome-Chan Sasuke-Kun's Twin Sister" Naruto said to Say Gaara was Shocked 'that girl is Sasuke's Twin Sister?!' is what went through his mind "Since when Have you called Sasuke 'Sasuke-Kun'?" Was Gaara's Reply, Naruto Blushed "um Well uh-" " Naruto and Sasuke are going out and they are all mushy about it" the girl known as Kagome Spoke.

Naruto blushed when she said that "Hey! We aren't Mushy we're just in love" He said with a grumbble near the end, "Sure" She started " and Itachi is really Gay" she said with a roll of her eyes, "Whatever" Naruto said "Lets Just Start the Game."

Everyone started to gather around the table "Okay Here are the Rules" Kagome said with a smirk "This Game will last for 2 weeks and you have to do the Dare or answer the Truth if you don't there will be a punishment also Naruto will you each of you a camcorder to which you have to record that you did the Dare or answered the Truth" she said as the bottle started to spin "Also If you Back out now you won't Get the Prize!" Naruto said 'Prize?!' Kagome thought "Yeah! $1,000,000,000 and a Date With Kagome" He said wthe last part fast but everyone heard it, The bottle Landed on a Boy with short black hair in a high pinytail that was spiked he looked lazy with his Brown shirt and his leaned back position in his chair."Okay Shikamaru Truth or Dare?" Naruto asked The boy known as Shikamaru sighed and mutterd 'Troublesome' under his breath and "Dare" came his smooth reply Naruto gave a a creepy smile as he handed Shikamaru the camera.

"Okay Shokamaru I Dare You to . . . "

-Next Day-

Shikamaru was walking in the mall with the camera in his hands 'can't belive I'm really going to do this' were his thoughts as he went into a female clothes store he bought a wig, socks, a razor, shaving cream, shoes, underwear and a Shirt with a skirt, and make up, the lady gave him one of the wierdest looks as he paid for the stuff and walked out.

He walked all the way to Wacdonals and went towards the washrooms and changed when he came back out he was wearing black socks that came up to his thigh, a pladed red and black skirt, a button up school girl shirt with a tie he wore a brown wig with short hair and bangs, and he wore black eyeliner, with black eye shadow, and clear lip gloss, she -he- ran out of the mall and towards a corner of a bad nieghborhood, he stood there on the corner with the camera facing him, "I sure hope you're happy right now Naruto" She said with a frown.

A car came around with tinted windows . . .

-with Naruto-

"Oh Man! Hahahaha" was heard in the basement as Naruto sat on the coach with 11 other people who where laughing as well as they saw on Narutos TV the car pulled up next to the girl Shikamaru "Oh hell yes Shikamaru I'm Happy as all hell" Naruto said with a laugh at the end, the window of the car rolled down "Het sweet thing" came a rough voice, to say Shikamaru was shock was an under statment he was Flabbergasted, in the car was . . . .

* * *

Zoey: OMG!!! who's in the car? will we find out?

Shippou: We Better!

Zoey: Sorry about the long wait but you see -glares at Sora- thanks to that butt head he restarted the whole computer I mean like deleted everything on it!

Sora: I said sorry I forgot you had stories on here!

Zoey: Yeah say that to my stories

Shippou: I Want Frosting!

Itachi: I don't want any part of this storie

Shippou: why?

Itachi: I just don't

Zoey: Aww To bad your in it!

Itachi: -glares-

Shippou: omg! its the Glare of Doom!

Sora: Please R&R everone!


	3. Chapter 3

**I Own Nothing!!!! sadly T.T so get off my case! I just own the plot ^.^ and Hiro!**

**Hiro: Hey! not fair!**

**Zoey: On with the chappy!**

* * *

Shikamaru looked in the car and gasped in the car were two people that he would never expect to see together.

A man with orange hair that was short and spiked and with orange eyes that look to hypmotize anyone if they look into them to long, he wore a black silk tank top with buttons going down in the front from what Shika can tell he wore black leather skinnies, the man next to him had silver short hair and lavender eyes, he wore a hot pink wife beater with a playboy bunny on the front and he wore black skinnies with some rips here and there with a hot pink studed belt.

"Hidan? Pein?" Shikamaru asked

Pein's eyes widend at the familiar voice, "Shika-chan is that you? what the hell are you doing here?" he asked, "and why are you dressed like a chick?" Hidan asked as he opened the bacl door of the car and let Shikamaru in. "Well.. I- Naruto and-" was the only thing that came out of his mouth. Hidan grinned, "Naruto got you to play Truth or Dare did he?".

"yeah" Shikamaru replied and frowned, he lifted the camera and turned it to face him. "Naruto when I'm done here I'm going to kill you, your boyfriend and his sister you hear me?" he stated into the camera making Hidan and Pein chuckle.

"Don't worry Shikamaru, when we are done with you, you'll thank them." Hidan said with a smirk as Pein started the car and drove away from the corner.

_'oh boy..'_

* * *

Naruto was rolling on the ground crying from laughing.

Kagome and Sasuke just smirked as they watched the screen, then smirked once they heard _"Pein, n-no Hidan Ahh!" _"Mission: Get Shikamaru laid, Complete" Kagome said, Sasuke nodded his head in agreedment. Naruto wiped the last tears from his eyes and stood up and saw what was happening and blushed "damnit!" he cursed. He stood up and wrapped his arms around Sasuke from behind "oh Sasu-chan~" he said as he pulled his boyfriend closer to his body making Sasuke's eyes widend at what he felt against his behind.

Kagome faked gagged at the scene infront of her, making a couple of the guys around her snicker.

"Sasuke as much as we all love to see porn, I don't want to see it live when it comes to guy on guy" a boy said he had hair that was waist length, his eyes were black and emotionless, he wore a black dress shirt and black jeans with black Tims on his feet.

Sasuke blushed. "Urasai aniki!" he yelled, making Kagome crack up and lean against Gaara.

Gaara blushed a little at the contact, "O-oh I'm sorry Gaara haha I'm so sorry b-but that was to funny" Kagome apoligized while laughing, Gaara just nodded his head in agreedment."Ne, you don't talk much do you Gaara?" Kagome asked once she got her laughter under control. "No" he answered, as he looked at her from the corner of his eyes. Kagome gave a big grin and announced to the rest of the guys in the room. "C'mon guys! lets go to a Karaoke bar and pick our next vict- I mean player" she said as she grabbed Gaara's hand and dragged him up the stairs and out of the basement. "B-but Kagome-chan" Naruto started but it was to late she and Gaara were gone, along with the other guys following suit, leaving ony Naruto and Sasuke alone.

"Its my party."

* * *

**_Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything_**  
**_Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about_**  
**_That's what you get for falling again_**  
**_You can never get 'em out of your head_**

A boy sung in the background as everyone cheered him on, claping and dancing along as he sung.

Kagome, Gaara and the rest of the gang were in a circle around the table, with a blushing red Shikamaru, "Okay my turn", he mumbled as he turned the bottle.

_**It's the way**_  
_**That he makes you feel**_  
_**It's the way**_  
_**That he kisses you**_  
_**It's the way**_  
_**That he makes you fall in love**_

The bottle spun round and round untill it slowed down and landed on.....

* * *

Zoey: Holy Crap.......

Shippou: Why did you do that?!

Hiro: I Wanna know who it was!!

Zoey: Sorry....but....I just wanted to torture you all with this chappy.

Shippou: You're EVIL!!

Hiro: -nods- Yes you are.

Zoey: oh well and Thanks to all my Lovely Reviewers!!

Hiro: -sighs- this sucks...

Shippou: I Know...Well Please Everyone Read and Review!

Zoey: Ohh and evioletfox I know Naruto isn't Gay but In my world he will be either gay or bi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Zoey: So I left you guys waiting ...**

**Hiro: She doesn't own Naruto or Inuyasha**

**Shippou: But she does own you!**

**Hiro: Hey!**

**Zoey & Shippou: On With the Fic!**

* * *

The bottle stopped on a boy with black hair that's in a low ponty tail, with black emotionless eyes. Everyones eyes were wide with shock and wonder 'what's going to be his dare?' Went through their heads. Shikamru cleared his throat slightly to gain everyones attention, "Itachi Truth or Dare?" He asked with a bored tone, Itachi gave them all a bored look.

"I'm not playing" he said.

"WHAT!" Kagome shouted, everyone looked at her, she blushed and ducked her head as she showed them her cell phone, "Oh... OH! Gross man Eww close your phone!" Kankuro said as he looked away with a blush dusting his face.

"Why would they send that to you!" Shikamaru asked as he tried grabbing the phone out of Kagomes hand, she pulled away "nu uh Shika-chan, this picture is for me!" she said with a grin as she sat down in Gaaras lap across from Shikamaru, making Gaara slightly blush it was light barely notticeable but it was there. She turned and saw whos lap she was sitting in, "Oh sorry Gaara but I need to borrow your lap since someones trying to steal my phone." she said "Now my dear brother" she started as she turned back around getting comfy in Gaaras lap.

"Your playing this game since you went to the party and followed us here" she said with a big grin on her face, Itachi gave her a glare "I would be home if it wasn't because of you and Sasuke who bugged me to go to the stupid party and its also your fault for me being here in the first place" he stated with a frown on his face.

She knew he was pouting everyone else didn't but she did, "I'm sorry my dear brother, I would go sit in your lap but I'm quit comfy right here in Gaara's lap" she stated as she leaned her back against the said boys chest to prove her point. Itachi turned his head away from her, "Fine, Truth" he said much to his dismay.

Shikamru stared at him, along with everyone else, "What?" he asked slightly irratated at them, "nothing" Kagome said.

"Are you Gay?" Sasuke asked him with a small smirk growing on his lips, Itachi looked at his brother with a deadpan expression.

"Sasuke!" Kagome exclaimed, "What? he said truth! So I want to know if hes Gay!" he said, Kagome shook her head, "No" came Itachi reply.

* * *

"Wait! So Uncle Itachi isn't Gay?" Kenji asked, Temari shook her head, "Nope! not even the slightest!" Kenji groaned as Miyu put her hand out, "Told you! Now pay up!" she exclaimed as Kenji dug around in his pockets and pulled out a $50. Temari just giggled at them "Ahh your so much like your mother you two!" she said, they both just grinned at her "now where was I? Oh yes..."

* * *

"Ha! Told you he wasn't gay! So Pay up!" Kagome said as she started to bounce in Gaara's lap making him blush a deeper red and biting back a groan, he put his hands on her waist making her stop bouncing and turned to look at him, "please don't bounce in my lap" he said close to a whisper for only her to hear, she blushed and nodded her head and collected her money. Itachi glared at her, "What? everyone said you were gay so I backed you up! And I got money in the process!" she said with a pout.

Itachi had the urge to roll his eyes but he didn't "Hn" was all he said as he spun the bottle, it slowly landed on a girl with dark brown hair that was held up in a high pony tail "Sango" Kagome said with a grin as the said girl looked up from her phone, she had dark muddy brown eyes, with some hot pink eye shadow and tan skin, she wore a black shirt that had a pink cat on it, and she wore black skin tight pants that flared at the bottom.

"Sango!" Kagome cheered, the said girl looked up from texting on her phone, "what?" she asked. Everyone pointed to the bottle then at her, "Awe man! Me?" she said, everyoned nodded their heads, "Okay fine what do I have to do?" Itachi had a sudden gleam in his eyes that scared everyone but his sister. "I dare you too..." he said as he whispered the rest of it in her ear. Her eye widend as he pulled away from her. "Do I have to?" she asked him quietly, he nodded his head, all she did was groan and stood up, "I will do it first thing in the morning since the bar is closing" she said as she walked away.

Everyone just stared at Itachi wondering what he told her to do, "did you dare her to do what I think you did?" Kagome asked as she got up from sitting in Gaara's lap and moved over to her brother and lean on him as he stood. "hn" was the only answer she got from him as he pulled away from her and walked out of the bar. "Ugh Love you too Brother!" she said with a slight pout. Narutp ran over to Kagome and glomped her, "Guess What!" he asked with a grin, "What?" Kagome giggled as her twin Sasuke glared at her, "you already have himbesides I don't have a dick for him to suck on" Kagome said with a large grin on her face as the Uchiha blushed a dark red. Naruto quirked a brow but then shook his head "in a week is Gaara's birthday!" the blond exclaimed, "Really? Ohhh! I can't wait!" she said with a twinkle in her eyes. The said boy gaved a slight sneeze and looked around the area wondering who was talking about him.

_'Must be my imagination...'_ he thought as he and Temari both walked out the Karaoke bar.

* * *

**Zoey: Sooooo sorry that its late!**

**Shippou: at least its out there no?**

**Hiro: hai hai but why was it late?**

**Zoey: you know how life is! Its been three months since my abuela (grandma) passed away and all, and I also have drama amongst my friends and they pulled me into it! *sighs***

**Shippou: sounds stressful**

**Hiro: mhmm Well please everyone R&R!**


	5. Authors Note :D

Hiya!

Well do to the fact I haven't updated in like...years...^.^ All my stories will be put on Hold so I Can Edit them and all that Jazz,

ALSO! I Would Like to point out that there is Flame attacks going on and they have all flamed my friends, they better stop! I hate to hear the fact that my friends are gonna move to another site because of these flames, it also brings down other authors, I don't really give a fuck if they flame me, cause I know I suck at writing stories but I know I'm getting better. But really flaming big time authors and their awesome stories is just pathetic, I've noticed that some of the flamers don't even have stories up, so if your gonna flame make sure your story is better then everybody else.

Well that's all folks :)

Later!


End file.
